<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Samaritan by saiyukichan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898889">Good Samaritan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1'>saiyukichan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noble comes across a wallet at one of his frequented food carts. Come to find out it's an officers. But when he returns the wallet he finds meager luxeries in their home. So he takes it upon himself to furnish their place until one day that person is actually home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Samaritan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry it seems angsty later in it. Not sure if it'll continue at this point. And this is OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drop my head against the steering wheel of my squad car annoyed with myself that I either left it at home or I, heaven forbid lost it. Let’s hope for the first option. Even after shift I tried to retrace my steps with no such luck. Fuck I repeat over and over in my head as I run my hands through my hair. Renzulli is even looking at me with pity. There’s a lot of information in a person’s purse or wallet. I just happen to have a little more in mine that could put me in a little more danger than a civilian. <br/>“Man, I hope you find it.”</p><p>“Me too. This is somewhat embarrassing when you want to think about it.”</p><p>Zipping up my coat I head outside to brave the New York winds. For some reason I couldn’t let this go too easily. When I get to my apartment I find the door unlocked and one light on when I know for sure I turned them all off before I left. Odd. I walk further into my apartment hand on my weapon then stop at the counter where the light is left on. There on the top is my wallet with a note underneath. <br/>‘I found this on the sidewalk by one of the food stands. I figured I’d be a good Samaritan today and return it to you. You should be a little more careful with your information officer.<br/>			Your neighborhood,<br/>			Good Samaritan’</p><p>Hmm why not just turn it into the police station? Why go through the trouble of breaking in, possibly getting caught breaking and entering, the person being home, etc. I walk around the small four person table to spot a nice love seat sitting in front of my t.v.  What the hell? This is new. Running my fingers along the soft leather on top I go to sit down in it. <br/>	It’s soft and comfortable, you sink right in it. One of these is expensive and it’d take a couple paychecks to even get one in cash. Rubbing my hand back and forth across the cushion I catch another note. This person loves to leave notes don’t they? It doesn’t say much but again doesn’t leave anything as to who to contact for repayment. This is so odd. Shrugging I get up reluctantly to go take a shower. My normal routine, nothing really new to follow except the new loveseat in my living room and a dreamless sleep when I finally hit the pillows. When I wake up the next morning another note appears under my front door this time. I try and hold back a yawn as I go to pick it up. <br/>	Wait what’s that faint smell? I bring it closer to my nose and pick up the faint smell of cologne. Interesting. <br/>‘There’s breakfast waiting for you at the Café around the corner from work. Ask for the go bag. It’ll be under Nick.’</p><p>“Under Nick? Why Nick?”</p><p>Shrugging I don’t have time to contemplate what this means but I go with it. I glance at my watch and curse under my breath. Now that breakfast is starting to sound good as I’m brushing my teeth and hurrying to get out before 6a.m. Biting my bottom lip I pull into the drive thru of a little hole in the wall place and mention there’s a pick up for Nick. The girl just smiles and yells in the back for ‘Nick’ to come forward to the window. A pretty ordinary teen walks up to the window and smiles politely.<br/>“Ah I see now.”</p><p>“Excuse me, what do you see now, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>My curiosity is peaked now as the teen comes back out with a small bag and a cup of Joe. I have to admit after staring at the bag and coffee for an hour before Renzulli is telling me to just eat it the food and coffee, even cold is pretty darn good. Should keep that place in mind the smell even made Renzulli jealous when I heated it up. <br/>	This goes on for a couple more days until it changes completely. My door is unlocked again but instead of more furniture I find new dishes and silverware. Gorgeous ones that are considered heirlooms after a certain age and china ware. I’m standing in my kitchen with one of the cabinet doors open scratching my head in confusion. Now where’d these come from? Okay… I slide out one plate and a fork and set it on my table. I rub my hand over my face going to the fridge. I blink in surprise at the fully stocked fridge. <br/>“What in the world?”</p><p>Low and behold there’s the tell tale note by my admirer. <br/>‘I saw you were in need of some groceries. Here’s the recipe that calls for your new ingredients. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do when I make this dish. Oh and I couldn’t let you make this dish on your meager selection of dinnerware.<br/>				The Good Samaritan’<br/>Seriously needs to stop breaking into my apartment for this. But my curiosity wins out again so I flip over the note and there’s a simple enough recipe on the back. Can’t hurt can it? A huge yawn cracks my face in the middle of cooking that I miss a light knock on my door before the lock clicks and the door creaks open. Immediately I grab my off duty weapon from the ‘junk’ drawer by the stove and aim steadily at my door which I can see clearly from my point. <br/>“Stop right there!”</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>I hear calmly from the doorway to the light clinking of glass as something is set down. I slowly walk around the corner and stop the unknown male entering my home. <br/>	I tap his shoulder to turn around. Why does he look so familiar? He turns slowly hands in the air, eyes roaming up and down my frame. A small smirk tugs at his lips. <br/>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m sorry officer Reagan I couldn’t help but help you out. You looked like you could of used some by the looks of some of your luxuries.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your help. Now I want you to take this back.”</p><p>“But it’s yours now…”</p><p>“Well I don’t want it.”</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. I just thought…”</p><p>“Well you thought wrong. Now get the hell out of here before I arrest you for breaking and entering and take you in.”</p><p>“You can’t! They’ll find out…”<br/>This piqued my interest on who this crazy person actually is. Lowering my weapon from his head to aim it at his knee. He fidgets a minute then finally shoves his hands in his jeans pockets and his posture loosens. I can’t believe I’m trusting this guy! Mentally kicking myself I walk behind him and close my door. No need for the neighbors to be spying on me anymore than they already do. <br/>	I voice on where to go and for him to sit in one of my two chairs at my small table. <br/>“You’re burning it.”</p><p>My uninvited house guest pipes up. Great now what? I turn the heat off moving the pan away from the still heated burner. That’s when I feel a strong hand against my shoulder and a weight against my side.<br/>“Here. Do this so you can save it but change the flavor just a bit.”</p><p>Again I find the need to blink rapidly at how well he moves in the kitchen like he’s meant to be there. My unfamiliar guest takes the spoon sampling it only to pull a face. He shakes his head then goes rummaging through my cabinets to find my spices.<br/>“Ah hah…”</p><p>“Ah hah what?”</p><p>“This .”</p><p>Tapping the bottle for a few seconds into the pan he stirs it then holds the spoon out for me to try. <br/>“It’s Noble.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“My name it’s Noble.”</p><p>Oh… duh Jaime his name. After once he decides it’s okay to break into your place… but he bought me those nice things!? My internal argument has me leaning against the counter with my arms crossed staring at the corner his midsection roughly in my view but really staring at nothing. <br/>“Hey… you alright in there?”</p><p>“Mmhmm just fine.”</p><p>	Noble nods then goes back to stirring the food. What was even crossing my mind when I decided to let him stay? And why am I so comfortable with him being here anyway? So many questions I just don’t know how to voice. <br/>“Tell me, Noble why shouldn’t I take you in?”</p><p>“Because you’re curious about why I bothered to return your wallet?”</p><p>I snort out a small laugh. Well he’s not far from the truth. So I indulge him a little more and watch the other man cook. He finishes the meal prep and throws it all together the smell tantalizing. The brunette turns around to face me a small grin on his face.<br/>“If it’s alright with you I’ll pass on this meal. I actually have somewhere I need to be but the box by your door is for you, officer.”</p><p>“Jaime. The name’s Jaime.”</p><p>I can’t help but laugh while I push away from the counter and thank him. Another small grin tugs at the right side of his mouth on his way out the door. Standing by the table I stare at the one plate and glass that now looks out of place with my new dishes. Now I’m wondering what he had in the box. Chewing my bottom lip I open the lid to the box. There nestled among some wood shavings is four pristine wine glasses. <br/>	After that whole thing where I catch him breaking into my apartment I haven’t seen him since. But I have been getting little ‘gifts’ from him with little notes. Then they stopped rather abruptly. I’m just getting home from a 16 hour double shift and I hadn’t even unloaded my duty weapon to clean it when a rather weak knock comes upon my door. Sighing I answer the door surprised to see Noble standing there. Holy shit man… what happened to you? <br/>“Jaime I need your help…”</p><p>“Noble what are-“</p><p>He passes out then and there luckily I am able to catch him or he’d have hit the floor hard. Carefully bringing him inside and to my bedroom I situate him on the bed. Fuck man what did you get into? That you came here all busted up like you are. Making my way into the kitchen for a bowl and a clean rag my mind wanders as to what happened. Whatever I’ll find out when he wakes up. So with the rag and bowl I retrieve my first aid kit too. <br/>	He winces away from the rag at first but settles down into a fitful slumber. Noble inhales deeply before he grabs my wrist as I’m applying a butterfly bandage above his left eye. His eyes are wide and fearful looking up at me.  He blinks slowly realizing where he’s at. I sit back in the chair next to the bed as he goes back to sleep. Scrubbing my face I cross my arms and lean back in the chair keeping a watchful eye on my guest. Must’ve fallen asleep because I wake to find him still in my bed. I shift on the chair my back cracking the whole time. That is so uncomfortable. I’m tired still my eyes burning telling me I need more sleep than the meager two hours I just had after pulling 16.  This time when I wake I don’t find him in my bed at all but rather in my bathroom. I see him fingering the blossoming bruise on his ribs tenderly. <br/>“Can I help you wrap them?”</p><p>He startles then dropping the ace wrap he must’ve found in my cabinet. I move to go pick it up from the floor only to have him step completely away from me not allowing me to get within arms length.<br/>“You know it won’t work properly if you step away.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You can see me. Everything I do, so if there is something you don’t like just tell me.”</p><p>Noble just nods once, raising his arms for better access to his ribs. The brunette swallows once his actions radiating with nervousness. There is nothing else to say so I walk up to him trying to keep eye contact in a way to tell him it’s going to be okay. <br/>“Why did you come here? I mean we don’t know each other at all.”</p><p>“I had nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“Not even the hospital?”</p><p>“They would know and find me again.”</p><p>	The officer part of me rears its head and tries to switch over. But I had to keep it in check because it probably would have scared him more than anything. Yet he came to me knowing I’m with the police… there must have been some reasoning behind it. Done I smooth the Velcro against his ribs only for my hand to linger there. Looking back up to meet his gaze Noble doesn’t move but averts his as if in shame. I back away from him slowly and head to the kitchen. It’s my day off so I don’t have to go in. Sighing, I putter around my kitchen making coffee and deciding what sounds good for breakfast until I hear Noble cough in the doorway.<br/>“Thank you officer Reagan.”</p><p>“Hmmm… what for?”</p><p>“Letting me stay you didn’t really have to take me in.”</p><p>“Noble let me ask you something. Do you have anywhere else to go that ‘they’ won’t find you?”</p><p>He shakes his head rubbing his arm avoiding my gaze. The other probably already knows I looked into him while on my shift yesterday. His look is like he’s waiting for me to kick him out because I can’t be associated with him. Another deep sigh dropping what I’m doing to walk over to him. I can visibly see him flinch the moment I get close enough to him. Placing my hands on his shoulders is when he looks up at me. <br/>“Take all the time you need. At least until you heal enough to leave.”</p><p>	I guess you can say I left it open. He left when his injuries were healed but he always came back for some companionship. A couple nights was just to kick back and watch movies together with a couple beers others were just talking over coffee at my two person table. One night though our dynamic changed. In the middle of making dinner he corners me against the counter while I was stirring the sauce. Leaning in Noble presses his lips to mine it’s gentle questionable even. Blinking I push him away not too forcefully but more out of shock than anything. I finger my lips where he kissed me a slight tingling sensation there.<br/>“Jaime look I’m sorry… I thought…”</p><p>“Shut up and do it again.”</p><p>I grab the front of his shirt and pull him back towards me to initiate another kiss. Trapping my hand in between us I use my other to tangle my hand through his thick curls. Noble leans in wrapping his arms around me his hands gripping tight in my shirt by my shoulders. Desperation seems to take over our situation at this point. Noble is the first to pull back to breathe and just look at me. He closes his eyes to just lay his forehead against mine, tamping down on this urge.<br/>“I can’t thank you enough for being here. Words just don’t seem to cover it.”</p><p>“Let me be there for you. Anytime, you have my number.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>